


sakura kiss

by kanonberiz



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing Lessons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanonberiz/pseuds/kanonberiz
Summary: [originally posted on twitter]: banri teaches sakuya how to kiss.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Settsu Banri
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123





	sakura kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on impulse after watching a3 twt talk about banri giving sakuya kissing lessons! i offer this to all bansaku enthusiasts and especially thank @yuk1shiro, @cosmicryuseis and @aibibiiiii for their ideas and prompts! IVY NAMED THIS FIC! love yall <3

"Kissing? Easy. I can teach you if you want."

Banri ends the jest with a coy smirk, toying with the idea of it in his head. He should've been prepared when Sakuya sits across from him, hands politely on his lap as he looks up at Banri, eyes shining with expectation.

"Please."

_Shit._ He wasn't ready for this, but it's stupid to back away after his confident remark. He smiles unsurely as he looks over Sakuya's determined expression.

"...No kidding?"

He's greeted with an eager nod, and god, he isn't even done processing it when Sakuya's started closing his eyes. If it's like this, it's only obvious that Banri's eyes would trace down, down, down to Sakuya's lips, pressed flatly together before gingerly being released, warm pink spread across it.

He's vaguely aware of licking his own lips, trying to somehow soften the impact of all this on his psyche as his skin pricks with anticipation. It's standard practice to get your lips ready for some smooching! He'd fail as a teacher if he doesn't make this feel _great_ for Sakuya.

He scoffs; with someone like him, it'd be impossible for Sakuya not to enjoy it. He's a goddamn natural, and an expert to boot. Super ultra easy mode doesn't really give you any opportunities to be otherwise.

He leans in with a low hum, one arm hooked behind the sofa as he scoots closer. He smells sakura from Sakuya's skin, and closes the distance.

Banri figures he should take it easy. Everyone starts with the basics, right? And basics say you work your way up from the bottom.

So it's a tiny peck at first-- quiet and light and soft, just feeling for the way Sakuya's lips presses against his. Banri pulls away just slightly to feel the tiny gasp from Sakuya's lips, and it takes a hard swallow to reel himself back.

"Follow my lead?" he asks silently between them, and the gentle prod of Sakuya's nose against his own is what gives him confirmation.

He takes his sweet time getting there this time.

When their lips meet again, it's still with such controlled softness that Banri presses against his. It's slow and languid and innocent and everything gentle, because the last thing Banri would want is to scare Sakuya off and ruin this memory for him. In any case, while his own experience is of the rushed, rough kind, he can still feel warmth spreading across his chest in this unfamiliar tempo, and he drowns himself in it, in the way warmth from Sakuya's face douses his own.

It's supposed to be electric, the way his fingers tingle at the ends with the way Sakuya's lips lightly ghost over his before they crash together gently, until Sakuya makes the daring move of opening his mouth bigger, lips dragging itself across Banri's before closing in on his lower lip.

He makes an obvious noise between them, and Sakuya pulls away, Banri's lip still caught between his before he releases with a shaky breath.

Sakuya catches Banri chasing the feeling just as he opens his eyes. Banri's eyes are still closed, head tilted down, hand behind the couch holding on for dear life.

"...Did I do it wrong?"

"No," he croaks out, a little too strained. Banri's fingers relax on the cushion, flexing, giving him some sense of reality in this dream-like situation.

"You pass. Here's the next quiz."

Sakuya obediently closes his eyes, and Banri returns the favor as soon as they connect.

It's not _hungry_ , but there's an underlying urgency in the way Banri opens his mouth and coaxes Sakuya to do the same-- which the Spring leader readily delivers, punctuated with a small shaky gasp that Banri devours in the same breath.

Surprisingly, Sakuya doesn't struggle. He kisses back in kind, head tilting and mouth sucking so good, a low growl starts to rumble from Banri's throat.

Banri hadn't expected Sakuya to be this quick to catch on, but he's got Banri's cues committed to memory faster than he thought possible, and Sakuya is unrelenting as he kisses Banri in a way that Banri wants to be kissed, in the only way Sakuya can. He's being pulled closer even without their hands on each other, (the sheer power of this man!) and he's on the edge of his seat trying his best to keep his tongue under control before it does anything that'll scare both of them.

As always, Sakuya is one step ahead. He's already using his _teeth_ , for fuck's sake, lightly nibbling on his lip and pulling just a bit to make Banri's growl more evident. He decides two can play it at that game, and sucks harshly on Sakuya's bottom lip, enough to make him cry out a low groan.

He thinks he's won, and Banri laughs deeply into their kiss, lips spread out in a satisfied smile as he continues kissing Sakuya.

It's at this moment that Sakuya's hand grabs him right where his jaw meets his neck, holding him there with such firmness that all Banri could do is give a delightful little shudder when Sakuya's wet tongue enters his mouth. It's curious, feeling around inside, and all restraint goes out the window as his own tongue rushes to meet his.

From here on out, the pace _changes_. Sakuya is obviously testing the waters, and Banri takes a backseat from control and lets him do as he pleases, mirroring only what the other does.

A tongue swipe on the upper lip, a flick of the tongue as they pull away for one second of breath and tilt their heads the opposite direction, a wet suck on the corners of the lips-- eventually Banri hungers like a moth to a flame, and he rubs his fingers on Sakuya's scalp, hand trailing down near his nape and tugging gently so Sakuya can tilt his head in a way that he can prod his tongue deeper. He's rewarded with a small moan followed by a whisper of his name, and Banri's thoughts melt into fuzzy nothingness at the sound.

They break apart with audible sighs and wet kisses between them. Sakuya is warm, cheeks glowing and eyes holding the sight of Banri with an emotion he can't quite name. Not that any word is coming to Banri's brain right now-- he wonders if this is how it feels to be a lightweight, drunk and intoxicated in Sakuya's taste, sounds, and face.

Sakuya's lips are wet, swollen, redder than they were earlier-- and he unabashedly watches as Sakuya licks his lips clean, trying to catch the drool in the corner of his mouth.

Sakuya, for his part, has never seen Banri this out of it. His fingertips feel the tiniest of statics as it slides down Banri's neck, tempted to trace the way Banri's open mouth stays agape. Suddenly everything looks so clear-- even the way Banri's eyes are clouded and hazy and just a reflection of his own red face staring back at him.

It takes a few more moments of catching heated breaths before Banri finds himself again. Puffs of hot air from Sakuya's parted lips, and the lingering scent of sakura flaring up his nostrils arguably didn't help, but his sudden pride as Sakuya's kissing teacher demands he keep his reputation in check. He clears his throat awkwardly, and the second time, he does it with purpose to jump them both back to "sobriety."

"...Well, shit," he grumbles when he brings a thumb to wipe something wet from his chin, which he /knows/ isn't from Sakuya, but will promptly refuse to verbally acknowledge between them.

"Th-that was..." Sakuya starts, blinking shyly and trying to find an appropriate word to use.

"Amazing?" Banri suggests, rubbing his head furiously with a hand. Damn it, dude, get yourself out of the clouds!

"Does it always feel like that?"

Not with everyone, no. But Banri doesn't say that, and goes to pat Sakuya's fluffy hair instead. Maybe this will calm him enough to find a good answer.

" _I_ was kissing you. Of course it's supposed to feel like that."

"Ah... Heh, yeah, you're right! It's nice to get taught by the best."

It would've been a nice compliment if not for the fact that Banri knows Sakuya would steal away that title from him sometime soon.

"Oh, well.. There's always some way to catch up."


End file.
